Cheer Up
by RakCetGirl
Summary: Set on the night of The Wedding. Vaguely implies some things. Jacob One-shot I don't own Twilight. Please Read and Review!


I watched him quietly. The tears streamed down his face steadily. I could tell he wanted to be alone. I didn't even know the guy. But he just seemed so sad. So I walked over and sat on the rock next to him. He stiffened, but didn't look up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I couldn't see his face fully. His dark brown hair, short but shaggy, swayed softly in the wind. He ignored me. I sighed. I decided to do what I normally do. Talk until I got a reaction.

"Yeah, I figured as much. You seem to of had a bad day. That's okay. You aren't alone." I said. My hair blew around my head in the wind. "I had one too. I had to go on a two-hour plane ride earlier today. And I'm afraid of planes." I shuddered. He seemed to chill out a little bit, so I keep talking.

"Then when we got here, I had to chase off some huge ass person because he wouldn't leave my sis alone." I said. "Come to think of it, he was about your size..." I mused quietly. "Anyways, so we got to my cousins house. I was shooed outside while waiting for Sis to find my stupid freaking dress for my cousin's wedding. I don't like dresses. They annoy me. I'm sure they'd annoy you too. But I bet that'd only be because they probably wouldn't be able to find your size."

I heard him snort slightly. Now he was laughing.

"So there I was, waiting outside in the _rain, _getting my ass completely soaked! Then I got yelled at when she let me come back because I was wet, which didn't make any sense since it was her fault in the first place." I rolled my eyes at my sister's antics. "She worked on me for, like, three hours. And all we did was get dressed and straighten my hair! Which, of course, it got frizzy the moment we stepped outside, so all that work was for nothing."

I kept rambling on about my day. I noticed he slowly began to relax. Listening to me helped him. I smiled softly. I talked and talked. For some reason I started to bring my friends into it and all the stupid things we'd done. It just seemed so easy to speak to him. I told him about my buddies getting drunk at school, but no one noticing because all the random crap they were doing was pretty much normal for us. My best friend getting set to juvie for being an idiot.

He hadn't said a word yet. But I could tell he was happy now. Or at least, he'd forgotten what had upset him for a short bit. We stayed like that for a while. Me talking and him listening. The sun started to set behind clouds and ocean, and I realized how much trouble I was going to be in if I didn't get back soon. I poked his shoulder.

"I gotta go now." I said. His shoulders slumped a little bit. "My name is Adelaide, by the way. Adelaide Swan. If you ever need to cheer up again, just ask around." I gave him a smile, even though I knew he couldn't see it and started to walk away. Then I stopped short. I face-palmed and turned back around, intending to ask a question, but my breath caught I my throat.

He was beautiful. His tan skin glowed softly in the dimmed light of the sun. A soft smile played on his lips. His muscles rippled. A blush formed on my face, but I shook it off and tried to find my voice again.

"Hey!" I called out. My voice cracked slightly. "Do you happen to know how to get back to a town called Forks by any chance?" He glanced back in my general direction, and nodded slowly. He hopped down off the rock and turned his back on the ocean.

He didn't look at me until he was right in front of me. And when he did, he stopped short. He seemed to lose his breath for a few seconds. I looked into his eyes, and the amount of emotion he was giving off hit me like a truck. His beautiful brown eyes seemed to widen slightly. They had tiny little flecks of gold in them. I was captivated. He seemed to find his senses after about a minute staring at each other.

"My name's Jacob Black." He said in a low voice. It was deep and rugged, but held a hint of boyishness. I felt another shudder go down my spine, thought for entirely different reasons this time. I looked to the side shyly and cocked my head to the side, giving him a small smile. "Ever been on a motorcycle before?"

My smile widened into a grin. My eyes brightened, and I nodded enthusiastically. Jacob shared my grin, and grabbed my hand. He pulled my over to a black motorcycle. He got on without hesitation, but I stalled for a second.

"Got a helmet? And some shades?" I asked. He gave me a questioning look. "You know, that stuff you're supposed to ride with?"

Jacob looked at me sheepishly. I just rolled my eyes and hopped on. I put my hands on his waist while he started the bike. He looked back at me.

"You might want to hold on a little bit better." His rough voice spoke, sending another shiver through me. "I like to go fast."

I gave him a lazy grin. "So does my dad." He smirked and we took off in a flash. We never went below sixty the whole way back.


End file.
